Bitter
by Drowning in Chaos
Summary: When Edward finds himself attracted to the girl at the local gas station, he's in for a lot more trouble than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Bitter**

I had never noticed the girl at the gas station before, but something about the way she moved about the place told me that she had been around for a while.

It was a week into summer break when I first really noticed her. She walked out as I drove in, and I was instantly hard. She wore blue denim, skin-tight jeans and a black tee that hugged her curves and had the words, 'My face is up here asshole,' with an arrow pointing upward, emblazoned across the chest. The wording only made me want to look at her tits more. They were nice.

When I finally looked up to her face, she quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Would you like me to pump it for you?"

_Would I ever!_

"Sure," I replied, hoping that I sounded confident and not smug.

I had stayed in the car while she filled up the tank. Once she had finished, she walked around to my window and leaned in, giving me a perfect view of her cleavage.

"Cash or card?" she asked, before licking her lips. I followed her tongue with my eyes, wishing that it was my tongue sweeping across her perfect pout.

"Cash." I gave her a one-hundred dollar bill and smiled at her.

I was showing off. I was rich, and I wanted her to know it. If I was being honest, I was quite surprised that she didn't already know me. I won't deny it; I get around. I know that I'm good looking and most of the town knew my parents. I'd always used it to my advantage to get what I wanted. And now, I wanted her.

Over the next week, I did a lot of driving just to have an excuse to keep going back. In that week, I saw her three times. The next time, I planned to make my move.

As I drove in, I saw her walking out, and a shiver of excitement ran through me. I was certain that in the days to come, I would have that sexy body riding my dick, and I couldn't wait. This time, instead of having her brown hair up in a ponytail, she had it down. It framed her face in waves and curls. She had on a little makeup and instead of the usual jeans; she was wearing a black checked pleated skirt.

Her black shirt read, _'Ask nicely, and you shall receive_.' I couldn't help but think that it was a message for me. She had been giving subtle hints every time I saw her, and this last hint just made my day.

_I could be getting laid as early as tonight_.

"Hey, stud! Running out of juice already?" she asked seductively.

"Naw, I just wanted to see your beautiful face again," I replied cockily.

"Well, here I am." She smiled and stood in front of me.

"Yep, there you are. So what do you say … instead of being here, you come somewhere else. Somewhere…" I looked around the place for emphasis, "nice, with me?" I asked.

"I'm working," she stated simply.

"Well, when do you get off?"

"Not until we close, at midnight. But I get a dinner break at eight. Maybe you could come back, and we can … you know … talk?" She pushed her cleavage out as she spoke, and I smiled smugly at her suggestion.

I moved toward her until we were only inches apart. It was the first time that I noticed the deep, dark brown of her eyes; not something I normally noticed in girls. As long as they pleasured me, and I could do a little something for them, then who gives a shit what color their eyes are? However, something about hers intrigued me.

"I think I'll fill her up, this time," I said huskily.

"Only if you're sure?" She looked up at me through her lashes.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure." I gave her my 'lady-killer' smile and brushed past her to get to the tank.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tonight." She winked at me and went inside, swaying her hips and ass as she walked away.

I was a little lost at her decision to go inside, rather than stay and talk to me, but at least I had something to look forward to ... Eight o'clock.

Staying busy until eight was a mission. I had watched the clock in those two hours, more than I had ever done in all of my nineteen years. When I arrived at the gas station, I parked in one of the parking bays and went to walk inside, only she was walking out at the same moment, and we met somewhere in the middle. We had an awkward moment before she got her bearings. She looked behind her, into the kiosk and then grabbed my shirt in her fist. She looked as if she was sneaking out.

"C'mon," she whispered and then pulled me along by my shirt. I followed her, not bothering to question where we were going.

She walked us around the side of the building, past the public bathrooms and then to the back of an outbuilding. It was dark but for the flicker of a small, yellow light that was on the wall at the far end of the red-bricked building.

She pushed me into the wall, and I huffed as my back hit the cool brick. I didn't have a second to protest before her lips were on mine. She was rough and I relished the power play as I grabbed her and pulled her into me. I held her at the knee and hitched her leg up to my waist. I moved us, pushing her back up against the wall and ground my hard, denim covered dick into her. She moaned into my mouth, and it was the perfect incentive to continue.

I moved my hand up her thigh, feeling the smooth skin that stretched all the way into her panties, giving me a blank canvas to finger paint with. I worked expertly, dipping into her wetness and finding her bundle of nerves. Her moans grew louder as my movements became faster. I rubbed myself against her. The friction was helping to ease the ache in my cock, but I knew it wouldn't be enough, and I was glad that I remembered to bring condoms.

I bit down onto her neck, quite possibly marking her, and I smirked into her skin as she screamed out that she was coming. I continued to run my slick fingers over her until she begged me to stop. I brought my lips back to her mouth as she lowered her leg. She pulled out of the kiss moments later, breathless and smiling. She moved us again, pushing my back up against the wall.

"I have to get back to work, thanks for that. That was … nice," she said nonchalantly. She kissed my lips brusquely and then walked away.

I was stunned. I was hard, and I was pissed. _She fucking cock-blocked me!_

Three days later, and I was back. I don't know why. There were plenty of other places I could fill up, but as if on auto-pilot, I had driven right into the den of the cock-blocking lioness. A sexy, cock-blocking lioness.

Red; my favorite color on a girl, and she was wearing it. Not only on her lips, but it was also the color of her figure-hugging shirt. It was plain, no caption this time, and I could clearly see every outline of her body. She wore it with a smoking-hot pair of black leather pants, another favorite of mine.

"Fuck. You look hot." It slipped out. I literally bit my tongue after I said it.

She gave me a wide grin. "I was wondering when I was going to see you again," she said as she pulled the pump out.

"Miss me?" I teased.

"Maybe." She leaned against my car, something I never allowed anyone to do, but she looked so good there that I couldn't bear to ask her to get off it. In fact, I wanted to ask her to drape herself across my bonnet. She'd look fucking hot.

"So do you get tonight off?" I asked, hopeful.

She pouted and looked at me through her lashes. "Nope." Her pout turned into a devious smile. "But I get a break at eight; maybe I could repay the favor?" She licked her lips.

My dick went instantly hard. I felt like a little kid on his way to McDonalds for a happy meal. I knew what was waiting for me, and I couldn't wait to get there. Eight o'clock was three hours away, and that meant more clock-watching, but I found myself agreeing. It may have been the promise of finally getting what I wanted, or it may have been the penetrating look in her eyes. Either way, I was all for getting my dick wet, and it looked highly likely that it was a possibility.

I spent the next three hours doing what I could to make myself even more irresistible. I shaved, wore my favorite jeans and finished off my outfit with my leather jacket. As I made my way to her, I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face. It had been almost three weeks, since I last got laid, and I was growing tired of using my own hand for relief.

I parked up and got out of my car faster than I thought possible. I pressed the button to lock it and turned around, startled to see her standing right there. She looked frantic and slightly apologetic.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go on a break. I got an order in, and I need to get it all finished before I leave. If I take a break, that won't happen." She spoke fast, and it took a while for it all to sink in.

"Are you fucking serious?" I was pissed off. Sure, I'm an asshole, but my cock was fucking aching, and I needed release.

Anger flashed across her face, but in an instant it was gone, and she looked at me apologetically. She leaned up and kissed me quickly. I held back the urge to pull her to me and deepen it.

"Tomorrow?" she asked when she pulled away.

I sorted through my thoughts as quickly as I could; she bounced on her toes, waiting for my answer. Her big brown eyes looked up at me through her lashes, and I conceded.

"Yeah, okay. Same time?"

She smiled seductively and gave me another peck. "Same time." I watched her as she rushed back inside, her leather-covered ass taunting me until she was out of sight.

I got back in my car, and let out a heavy sigh. I sat for a moment, contemplating what to do. I was all dressed up with nowhere to go. I considered calling Rosalie. She was always up for a good time, and I desperately wanted to soothe the ache in my jeans. I pulled Rosalie's number up on my screen and looked at it, and then I scrolled down to the name below it and pressed call.

I spent the night at Sam's; we played Xbox and drank beer until midnight, at which point I drove home. _Lame._

The following day, my mind was on one thing and one thing only ... Eight o'clock. Time crawled by, and I was pretty sure that it was out to get me. This time, I didn't bother too much with what I wore. I just put on the first things I could find; jeans, black shirt, black jacket. When I drove in, she was leaning up against the side wall of the kiosk.

Her smile was devious as she watched me park the car. She pushed herself from the wall and began to walk toward the outbuilding. In the glow of my headlights, I watched as she looked over her shoulder. She gave me a sly smile and then a 'come hither' finger. I was behind her in a shot.

As soon as we turned the corner to our hiding spot, she pushed me into the wall and devoured my mouth with her own. I groaned as she pushed herself flush against me. I was uncomfortably hard already, and the last few weeks of inactivity had finally caught up with me. I switched positions, hitched her leg and ground into her. I kissed down to her neck and heard her gasp as I licked just below her ear.

"I can't wait to show you a good time. I love that you wore a skirt to make it easy for me. My dick has been aching for you for too long," I growled into her ear.

She shivered and I smirked. I always had that effect on girls. I brought my lips back to the skin of her neck momentarily, when suddenly, with a strength I would have never guessed she possessed, she switched positions again. I was shoved into the wall, her hand hard against my chest, keeping me pinned there. I smiled at her. Hell, she's kinky!

"That's a nice offer and all, Edward, but I think I'll pass," she spat.

"How do you- I- ah-" I was frozen, stunned.

"How do I know your name?" She finished my question, an undeniable smug smirk on her face.

"I know all about you, Edward Anthony Cullen. You're the son of Doctors Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Graduate of Saint Mary's Senior High, class of two thousand and nine. You got high marks in PE and biology, but only satisfactory in most of your other classes. Of course, that could be because you're passionate about sports science, which is what you're doing in college. Now, despite fucking around most of your life, and I do mean _fucking_ around, you've managed to get high distinctions in your first year of studies."

She grabbed my dick through my jeans, which for some pathetic reason was still as hard as a log, and I groaned out at the contact, throwing my head backwards against the wall. She continued, "If it all goes to plan, you will graduate from Murdoch in twenty thirteen with a bachelor's degree in sports science. It was rumored that you lost your virginity in your sophomore year to Lauren Sanderson, who was a junior. It shot you to stardom at school and gave you a great start to a reputation that you've worked hard to uphold."

"How do you know so much about me? Who the fuck are you?" I'd had girls stalk me before, but this was ridiculous.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not finished," she snapped, and pushed me harder into the wall. Her hand then gripped my cock tighter.

Embarrassingly, I moaned out again, but I kept my eyes trained on her.

The small amount of light nearby was enough to let me see the pain in her eyes. It was so intense that it snapped something inside of me. I had an overwhelming urge to hold her to me, to tell her everything was okay. But it wasn't okay. She was certifiably nuts. She had me by my balls, literally, and I had no choice but to hear her crazy ass out.

"Junior prom. You went with three of your friends. You were far too cool to go with a date. Besides, choosing only one girl would have seriously ruined any chance of keeping your reputation as 'Cullen the Cock'." She spat the last word, as if it were poison. Her face was so close to mine that I could almost taste the cinnamon on her breath.

"You were alone, standing in the corner. A girl came up to you and asked you to dance." The crazy was really kicking in now. Nothing she was saying made sense, and she was taking large breaths, as if she were struggling to tell me her nutty little story. "You told her that you would dance with her later, that you wanted to hold your spot until your friends got back. Only, you didn't. She waited and waited, and then when your friends got back you pointed at her as you relayed the story to them, and they laughed!" Visions of prom flashed before my eyes, her story touched the edges of a memory, but I couldn't quite grasp it amongst the images in my mind.

"It didn't stop there. That girl became the laughing stock of the school for months. That girl who dared to ask 'King Edward' to dance! That plain girl who spent lunch in the library. That frumpy girl with braces." Her grip on my finally softened cock tightened, and she leaned into me until her lips almost brushed mine. "That girl was me," she whispered between gritted teeth.

Her grip on my dick became painful, but I was frozen to the spot. "Please, you need to let go of my cock. You're hurting me." This was totally the wrong thing to say.

I cried out as she gripped me tighter again, and a Hell worthy fire of fury burned bright in her eyes. "I'm hurting _you_? This is nothing compared to what _you_ did to _me_ … what you did to my confidence ... what you did to my heart. You made school Hell on Earth for me, so suck it up, _Princess_. I idolized you, and you didn't even know my name."

That was enough; I found my bearings and gripped her shoulders, forcefully pushing her away from me. I held her there, at arm's length and looked into the fiery pit of her eyes.

"Isobel, right?" I remembered the rumors about metal mouth Isobel. I smirked at the fact that I had just proven her to be somewhat of a crazy stalker. But in the same instance, I hoped that it would please her that I did, in fact, know her name.

She smiled at me. It was somewhat forced, but she looked appeased. She stepped away and turned her back on me. I sighed in relief; it seemed as though she was happy or stunned that I did know her name.

"It's Isabella, you moronic asshole!" she growled, and before I could return her insult, she turned to me so fast that she was almost a blur. I was on the ground before the pain in my temple even registered. I looked up at her in shock.

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

I moved to get up but a very spiky heel on my family jewels stopped me. I looked up at _Isabella_ as she sneered over me. Then she had a satisfied smirk on her face, and she looked like she was enjoying herself way too much.

"You see ... I've learned a few things in the couple of years, Edward. One of those things just happens to be how to kick your ass. The other thing I've learned is that I'm better than you. You are nothing! You're King _nobody_."

She released my dick from her evil shoe, but only to move up and stand over me. She stood over my chest, a leg on either side of me. I could see right up her skirt, and even though it was shadowed, I was completely mesmerized.

"Get a good look while you can, jerk. Remember it as the one that got away." She squatted down on my chest, grabbed a fist full of my shirt, and I had to lift myself up as she yanked on it. "Because I wouldn't let you put your diseased dick inside me, even if the survival of the human race depended on it," she stated coldly.

She pulled me to her and planted her lips on mine roughly. Suddenly, all the words, the craziness and the kick to the head meant nothing. It was as if they hadn't just happened. She deepened the kiss almost instantly, and I moaned as her tongue teased mine with perfect precision. I was about to wrap my arms around her and bring her down to me, when she pulled away.

"Hasta la vista, asshole." She shoved me back down, let go of my shirt and stood up. I watched on as she walked away from me once again.

I waited until she was out of sight and then groaned. I lay there for a while, replaying what had just happened over and over in my mind. The girl was crazy. Fuck hot and completely crazy. I didn't know what to do. For the first time in a long time, I felt unsure of myself. Images of Isabella from school began to swim to the forefront of my hazy memories.

I remembered having a laugh with the guys, but only vaguely. I was drunk the night of the prom. I'd received a week of detention for it. It was something that didn't go down very well with my parents. I remembered seeing her in the library every time I went in there, and then a very vivid memory had me sitting up in an instant.

Freshman year; our first semester; we were lab partners for two weeks in biology. She had introduced herself to me as 'Bella' and when I had complimented her on her name; she had blushed and smiled at me. It was the most amazing smile. I remembered wanting to tell her that she had a beautiful smile, but I was inexperienced back then, and I was afraid of getting slapped by a girl, so I kept my mouth shut. Two weeks later one of the students left, leaving a friend of mine without a lab partner. I partnered up with him and left Bella to be a team of one, all without so much as a word to her.

I rubbed my hands over my face. "I am a fucking moronic asshole," I mumbled into them.

How could I have forgotten her? Granted, she'd changed quite a bit from freshman to junior year. However, I was so self-involved that I didn't think twice about her, after those first two weeks.

I slowly moved to stand up, and then limped to my car. I fleetingly thought about walking to the window of the kiosk to see if I could get a glimpse of her, but decided against it. I drove home, slowly. My thoughts were making my head go round like a spin top.

Like a real fucking girl, I sulked for days. I sat in my bedroom and only left to eat or visit the bathroom. I couldn't understand my own fucking logic, and I argued with myself constantly. The girl was crazy! There was no denying it. She fucking roundhouse-kicked me, in high heels! She took holding a grudge to a whole new level. But for every memory of her crazy tantrum, another three of how I'd been an asshole to her during high school would come back and trump it.

In a way, it was the memory of her relaying my life for me that got me out of my rut. I decided that the best distraction would be research. I found all the information I could about Bella, and then I wrote it all down in a list. A list that, for whatever reason, turned into a letter.

_Bella,_

_You were born Isabella Marie Swan to Charlie Swan (a retired police chief) and Renee Swan (a stay at home mom). You graduated from Saint Mary's Senior High in 2009. Your favorite subjects were English and Music, though you made top of your class in Advanced Math and Biology - you even beat me._

_Currently, you help your father run the gas station that he took over from your grandfather when he retired. At other times, you can be found teaching guitar (which I think is awesome) or at college where you are doing some kind of writing course? (This was a hard one to find)._

_In 2007 (I'm guessing after you received some flak for my drunken rejection) you took up Thai kick boxing, and by the end of 2008 you entered your first fight and won. Since then you have lost three and won seven matches - two of which were 'no rules' fights (both of which you won). You quit in 2010 to concentrate on other things, but you still go there to work out and help your sensei teach the juniors when he needs it._

_I'm pretty sure somewhere in all of that you sleep - maybe that comes after beating up douche-bags behind outbuildings._

_When we first started at Saint Mary's, we were lab partners. You introduced yourself as Bella and when I told you how beautiful your name was, you blushed and smiled at me. I really wanted to tell you that you had a pretty smile, but I was so inexperienced and nervous back then. I wished I had said it, though I'm not sure what that would have accomplished, because my list of assaholic acts, far outdo one measly compliment._

_I don't know how else to say sorry, but I am really, truly sorry. I know that this letter proves nothing. I'm probably just coming across as a professional stalker now, but that doesn't mean I know you, Bella Swan._

_And I really do want to get to know you, the real you, not the person you've been playing to trap me in your web for the last few weeks. Even if it's just as friends, I just really need to make it up to you, and I hope you'll let me do that._

_I never thought I'd say this, but thanks for kicking my ass; it was just what I needed._

_King Edward_

_P.S. My origami skills are nowhere near as bad-ass as your kick boxing skills, but I hope you like it._

I looked down at the letter in wonder. When I started it, I didn't know why I was writing. However, as I got to the end, it all became clear. Despite everything, I still wanted the girl at the gas station. I still wanted the first pretty girl I saw in high school. I still wanted Bella. And it took her kicking my ass to realize it.

I folded the letter into a swan, grabbed my car keys and drove around for a while, draining my tank. After an agonizing hour, I decided to face my fate and drove to my favorite gas station.

**The End.**

**NB: Thank you to my beta Bower of Bliss. I highly recommend her stories, check them out on my faves list ;)**

**There is another chapter to this which is actually an alternate ending. I'm not sure when I'll have time to upload it, so if you're interested in it, please put me or the story on alert. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chaz x**


	2. An Alternate Ending

**AN: This is an alternate ending. It may seem like it is the same, but a few key words are different. The most important ones, in the beginning, my Beta has bolded for you. From then on it will be quite different from the last ending. This ending starts when Bella has rejected Edward. I hope you enjoy this ending as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Bitter**

"You and your friends were standing in the corner. A girl came up to you and asked you to dance." The crazy was really kicking in now. Nothing she was saying made sense, and she was taking large breaths, as if she were struggling to tell me her nutty little story. "Not only did you **reject her**, but you and all your friends** laughed at her**!" Visions of prom flashed before my eyes, her story touched the edges of a memory, but I couldn't quite grasp it amongst the images in my mind.

"She was always the laughing stock of the school. She was 'that plain girl who spends lunch in the library' and 'that frumpy girl with braces'." Her grip on my finally softened cock tightened, and she leaned into me until her lips almost brushed mine. "That girl was me," she seethed.

Her grip on my dick became painful, but I was frozen to the spot. "Please, you need to let go of my cock. You're hurting me." This was totally the wrong thing to say.

I cried out as she gripped me tighter again, and a Hell worthy fire of fury burned bright in her eyes. "_I'm _hurting _you_? This is nothing compared to what _you_ did to _me_. You shattered my confidence. You broke my heart. You made school Hell on Earth for me. I idolized you, and you didn't even know my name. You killed me and now it's time to return the favor."

That was enough crazy for me. I found my bearings and gripped her shoulders, forcefully pushing her away from me. I held her there, at arm's length and looked into the fiery pit of her eyes.

"Isobel, right?" I smirked, knowing that it would please her that I did, in fact, know her name. I vaguely remembered the guys telling me her name, and I needed some ammo to calm her down with.

Instead, her eyes grew dark, and I could have sworn that her pupils dilated to three times their normal size. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and I shivered as an unseasonable cool breeze blew around us.

"It's Isabella, you moronic asshole!" she growled, and before I could return her insult, she gripped my shirt, lifted me, and then threw me backwards onto the ground. I skidded to a halt about six feet away from her. I groaned as soon as the initial shock wore off and a sharp pain shot up my back.

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

Adrenaline pumped through me. I could feel my heart rate speed up, and my mouth turn dry. This wasn't normal. Something was very, very wrong. I moved to get up, but a very spiky heel on my family jewels stopped me. I looked up at Isabella as she leered over me. She had a satisfied smirk on her face, and she looked like she was enjoying herself way too much.

"My, my, my … how things have changed," she said sardonically.

I didn't see her move, and I don't remember blinking, but suddenly she was straddling my middle, her palms flat against my ribs. "You see, Edward, I'm not that girl anymore." Her voice was like liquid silk, soft and sexy. She ran her fingernails up and down my chest and then, with the speed of a bullet, leaned over until her face was a mere inch from mine. "That girl is dead … and soon, you will be too." She pulled back again and looked down on me, as if I were prey.

Fear suddenly gripped me, and I struggled to get out from under her, however, she pushed me back down with the strength of a dozen men, with one hand flat on my chest. I grunted as I hit the ground with a loud thud. A demonic laugh echoed around us, and it took me a moment to realize it was coming from Isabella.

"You are just so cute," she cooed. I felt her grip my hair roughly, and she was in my face again. "I'm not finished with you, got it?" she asked furiously.

I nodded and yelled out when she pulled my hair tighter.

"Good boy," she said sweetly.

She let go of my hair and stroked my face with her index finger. "Do you remember freshman year? I thought you were so hot. We were biology partners. That is until you ditched me." She grabbed my face in her hand, squishing my cheeks in. "You said I had a beautiful name. You were really nice back then. We used to laugh and we-"

The memory hit me like a steam train. A girl with long brown hair, deep brown eyes and a beautiful smile. "Bella?" It couldn't be? She looked nothing like the girl I had met on my first day of high school.

She let go of my face and cocked her head while narrowing her eyes at me. Then she threw her head back in laughter. "You do remember! That is going to make this so much more fun!"

"What are you going to do to me?" My voice cracked a little, so I tried to compose myself.

"We're going to play a little game!" she replied, gleefully.

I said nothing. I only looked at her in confusion.

She leaned over me, placing her mouth by my ear. "It's called life … or … death," she whispered, nipping at my earlobe in between words, sending a shiver down my spine.

"What do I have to do?" I was surprised at how controlled my voice came out.

"It's simple, Edward. All you have to do is tell me whether you want to live, or die." She had a devilish smile on her face as she looked down at me.

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"Let's just say, that they each have their consequences," she replied, her smile now turning into a smirk.

"What are they? The consequences, I mean." I was beginning to lose my cool. Watching her, I noticed her whole demeanor changing. She was growing tired of my questions. She knew that I was stalling.

"Well if you die … you're dead you fucking moron." She rolled her eyes at me and sighed dramatically. She then began to look over her nails, looking disinterested and nonchalant. I heard her mumble, 'dumb' and 'a doorknob'.

"And if I choose to live?" I pushed on.

She shrugged, "Then you live." She looked away from her nails and back at me, a devious smile on her face. "Kind of," she added.

"What -"

"No more questions!" she barked, cutting me off. "I'm getting rather bored with you. You have five seconds to make up your mind, and then I'm going to make it for you. Five, four, three, t -"

"Live! Live, I want to live," I pleaded.

"Good answer. I hope the old cocky Edward comes back in the eternal life. He's so much fun and I'd really hate to have to kill you … again." As she spoke the last word, I saw her eye teeth grow long and sharp.

Fear flooded me. My eyes went wide, and I struggled, but it was all too late. Within half a second her hand was back in my hair. She pulled my head sideways and her mouth was at my neck.

"Now we get to spend eternity together," she whispered against my skin.

I screamed out the moment her teeth punctured my neck, only to close my eyes in ecstasy as a sensation of euphoria swept over me seconds later.

"Mine, forever." Were the last words I heard before darkness enveloped me.

**A/N: HUGE thanks to my Beta, Bower-Of-Bliss, who red penned this like there's no tomorrow, encouraged me and came up with the idea to do this alternate ending as a second mini chapter.**

**For those that didn't work it out, the bold letters are what changed this ending from the last one. Instead of her waiting to dance with him she was rejected and so left, at which point she was bitten and changed.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chaz x**


End file.
